chalkzonefandomcom-20200213-history
Are You Spooked?
"After so many days, I've been planning for this kind of a parade!" -Snap Are You Spooked? or Are You Scared? in some other countries outside the US, is the 20th episode of the sixth season of Chalkzone. Plot It is Halloween, and the entire town of Chalkzone is getting into the Halloween spirit. Snap, familiar with the holiday, panics when he becomes convinced that the legend is about candy-starved monsters who take the kids' candies away from their trick-or-treating, so he hides to a float to protect his candy from them. Meanwhile, Rudy is trying to decide his own costume for Halloween. With some few sketches, and designs, he helped his mother to come up with a new Halloween costume, a Snap costume replica big enough for him to fit. He manages to go into Chalkzone to visit Snap, and Penny, who came into 'the zone' recently before him. Penny decides to use one of her Mad Scientist Trading Cards, which have a science lesson on the back of it, in order to open the door to a parade called the Spooky-Zone Parade. They go into the swinging skeleton doors and see some spooky floats and creepy crawlers, and the return of Jacko, who became the star of the parade by his signature song. However, some half-bat, half-spider, half-goat and hotdog creatures goes to the parade, in hopes that they can take over it for good. Snap, and the others of course, refuses, but ends up getting involved in the creatures' problems anyway, when they are permanently teleported into the Spooky Nightmare Realm of Chalkzone. Rudy and Penny decide to work together to save the parade that is been covered in chalk blood, which Penny is afraid about more than real blood. This truce does not last long, however, and only a short period of time passes before the two leave Snap to stand guard and protect the parade, but he is now captured by the creatures from before, now known as the Hallo-weenies. Rudy and Penny find themselves in the Nightmare version of Chalkzone, only to be captured by Nightmare Skrawl and Nightmare Beanie Boys. Rudy tries to escape using his magic chalk, but the chalk was dropped by one of the Nightmare Beanie Boys, now making Rudy useless. While in captivity, Snap meets the leader of the Halloweenies, Queen Nightmare. She explains that she and her monsters want to capture Rudy and Penny, and some unfinished chalk drawings in secluded places so she can take over Chalkzone and the real world. Snap escapes the Halloweenies, but has to save his faithful friends. Meanwhile, Queen Nightmare has been feeding a medicine-like substance in Rudy and Penny's mouth, much to their disgust though, but Snap shows up with a mech he found in Penny's lab just in time. The robot slows down the Queen and her Hallo-weenies long enough for Snap to force his way through the portal by a press of a button. Meanwhile, Rudy is left trapped in the Spooky Nightmare Realm, while Penny trying to escape from a scary crocodile, both of the heroes are surrounded by Hallo-weenies, until they manage to force themselves through the portal by Snap, and then one of the Hallo-weenies is calling her 'Nightie' telling her that the prisoners are gone, much to Queen Nightmare's rage. Back in Chalkzone, Rudy, Penny and Snap abruptly appear (as a result of having to go through a portal thanks to Penny's machine, Penny shows up with her glasses upside down, but she somehow manages to turn her glasses right-side-up by adjusting it). All seems well for the trio, until Queen Nightmare also forces her head through the not-quite-gone portal, but triumph turns to horror when the first thing she sees is Snap's friend Sniffy, who has become fat as a balloon from eating all of the trick-or-treaters candy, and also turing his voice deep and scary with Penny's voice changer. Convinced the real world is far worse than the Spooky Nightmare Realm, Queen Nightmare retreats and she closes the portal to escape and saying her line, "I'll be back!". After this, The Chalkzone Crew must save Halloween and the parade that has been destroyed. Since Rudy finally has his chalk recovered, he draws a newer version of the Spooky-Zone Parade, now a bit more festive and more musical. Snap says that this feels like a "not-so-scary halloween party", and eats his candy he finally got with Penny and Rudy (don't worry, Rudy has some actual candy for him and Penny), now claiming that this is the best Halloween they ever had. Category:Season 6 (Fanon) Category:Season 6 Episodes